


For a Good Time Call

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Phone Sex, nervous George, phone sex worker Lafayette, slight bdsm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette is a phone line worker, where George just happens to call. It's his first time calling, and he's very nervous at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time Call

**Author's Note:**

> @curnonwashette made a post on tumblr asking for this, so I decided to give it a go. 
> 
> I also based the number and title off the movie "For a Good Time Call"

“1-800-Mmm-Hmm. My name’s Lafayette. What would you like me to call you?” Lafayette’s voice came out in a sultry tone. He’d had great practice at making himself sound as sexy as possible even when he wasn’t turned on. Which was most of the time. The men that called the line were usually men who couldn’t pick up a girl (or guy) at a club, or they had a really terrible kink. But, Lafayette’s job was to make the come, no matter what they wanted.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, and for a second Laf thought maybe he was getting another prank caller. High school boys liked to dare each other to call the line and see how long they could last without giving themselves away. They never lasted long without bursting into laughter.

“Um, I think this was a mistake,” the other voice spoke, wobbly from nerves. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

Before the man could hang up, Lafayette called out to him. “Wait! You obviously called for a reason. Let me help.” He didn’t want to admit that he was just trying to keep the man on the line because he got paid whether he made the other man come or not. He was paid by the minute, so he could care less.

But the man on the other line also intrigued him. He sounded older, maybe in his late thirties or early forties. Most of the men that age knew what they wanted when they called and were never nervous about anything. Also, it didn’t help that Lafayette really liked the voice, from the few words he had heard.

“I- I guess I was just lonely. I’ve never done this before.” The man let out a nervous laugh before breathing heavily.

“That’s alright, _mon cherie_. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to; we could just sit and talk about whatever. It’s up to you.” The other end of the line was silent, the man thinking. “How about we start with names? What would you like me to call you?”

“George. My name’s George.” The man, George, breathed into the phone, still sounding shaky, but less than before.

“Well, George, my name’s Lafayette.” George’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the man say his name with the French accent. “Is there a specific reason you called today?” Lafayette continued.

George hesitated for a moment. Really, it had been too long since he had been with anybody. His wife left him years before, and he had never gotten back into the dating game. And he was now a bit too old to go pick up a random person from the bar.

“I guess I was just lonely. I haven’t been with anybody in a while.” George stopped there, thinking Lafayette wouldn’t care to hear his sob story about his life.

“Well, have you ever been with a man before?” Lafayette was curious. George didn’t sound the kind of man to be gay or bi. He seemed like a family man. Work all day, come home to his loving kids and family. Go fishing on the weekends kind of guy.

“Yeah, but it’s been a long time.” George replied.

Lafayette paused for a moment. “Well, would you like to do something with me, right now?” Laf put his sultry voice back on. George seemed like he wanted to do it, but was just too nervous to build up the courage.

George breathed heavy for a moment before replying. “I think so. Though, like I said, this is my first time doing this, so I don’t know what I’m doing.” Lafayette didn’t think he could be that bad. He’d had first time callers that were terrible, but that was mainly because they were virgins and wanted to top, but had no idea what to say or do.

“Well, George, why don’t you start off by telling me what you’re wearing?” Lafayette breathed into the phone.

George, who was sitting on his bed in just his boxers, told Lafayette just that. He hadn’t wanted to worry about taking off clothes he was able to actually go through with the call.

“What are you wearing?” George questioned back. His voice was a little nervous, like maybe Lafayette would reject him.

Laf always lied about what he wearing during this part. He usually was wearing what he wore during the day, t-shirt and jeans. The men who called him didn’t want to hear that though, and he knew exactly how to get the men all hot and bothered.

“I’m only wearing a pair of red lace panties.” Lafayette lied through his teeth, feeling a little bad about lying George. He liked the guy from the few minutes they had shared on the phone.

George let out a shaky breath into the phone. He never thought he would have a lace or pantie kink until now. The words Lafayette had spoken had gone straight to his groin, his forgotten member starting to stand at attention, forgotten in the nerves from before.

“Are you touching yourself?” George finally replying back. “Are you touching your cock?” He became more confident as he spoke. He was going to make this work, no matter what.

Lafayette moaned at the words, convincing himself that he didn’t really just moan for real; it was fake. But it didn’t help that now his dick was starting to stand at attention. George’s voice was like melted caramel. He could listen to him talk all day.

Lafayette hummed an affirmative noise, encouraging George to keep going.

“I want you to pinch your nipples, hard enough where it hurts.” Lafayette really did let out a moan at this. What was George doing to him? He had never once actually been turned on during a phone call, but here he was, cock straining in his pants, nipples rock hard under his shirt.

Laf quickly pulled his shirt off and his jeans down before settling back down on his bed. He slowly dragged his right hand up over his abs before stopping at his left nipple. He grabbed it, pinching hard, pulling slightly. He let out a small whimper into the phone.

“Good boy. I want to hear you.” George no longer had any trace of nerves in his voice. “Now the other one.” When Lafayette let out another whimper, George praised him. “Good boy.”

Laf bucked his hips up. He couldn’t believe he was actually touching himself. But it felt so good and George’s voice felt like it was covering him in a layer of warm chocolate. He could listen to him talk all day.

“Now what, sir?” Lafayette tacked the end on for good measure, unsure of what George wanted him to call him.

“I want you to put your hand under those beautiful panties of yours and touch yourself.” George said breathily before adding, “But not too hard. You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Lafayette heard himself say ‘yes sir’ before he could think about it. George was going to be the death of him. But at least he would die happy.

Laf slipped his hand under his boxers, sad that he really wasn’t wearing a pair of his panties. He wrapped a slim hand around his cock, slowly dragging it up and down a few times. He listened for sounds on the other side, hearing the loud breathing on George.

“What would you want me to do if I was actually there with you, Lafayette?” Laf actually moaned when George spoke his name. He blushed, ashamed of himself for actually finding all this hot. But the sound that George let out at his moan made it worth it.

“I’d want you to open me up with your long fingers. You’d tease me for ages until I was begging for you to fuck me. Then, when you finally gave me what I wanted, you’d fuck me hard and slow. You’d have tied my hands above my head so I couldn’t touch myself. You’d make me come just from your huge dick.” Lafayette paused for a moment to listen to George. At least this was the part where he excelled. He could dirty talk for days. And the fact that he was actually turned on helped a lot.

“Then what?” George sounded more out of breath than before, and Lafayette felt very proud.

“You’d keeping fucking me, hitting my prostate on each hit. Finally, when you got close, I’d come, just from your cock slamming into my ass. I’d feel you for days, every time I sit, I’d remember how you destroyed my ass.” Lafayette picked up the speed on his hand that was stroking his own cock. His own words were getting to him, as were the breathy moans coming from the other side of the line.

“I’d squeeze my ass around you as I came, causing you to come all over my ass,” Lafayette finished off. He let out a loud moan afterwards.

He swiped a finger over the top of his slit, wiping away the precome.

“Can I-? Can I please come?” Lafayette felt like he was about to explode.

“Come on, baby boy. Go ahead and come, let me hear you.” Before George even finished the sentence, Lafayette was coming all over his hand. He let out the loudest moan he had ever genuinely made, and he was grateful his roommate wasn’t home.

When he came down from his high, he heard the heavy breathing coming from the other line.

“Come on, _mon cherie._ Come for me.” Lafayette’s accent had gotten thicker from the fucked out bliss he was feeling, causing George to spill all over his own hand at the sound.

The two sat on the phone for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

“Thank you.” Lafayette was the first to speak.

“Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you!” George let out a small chuckle.

“That was the hardest I’ve ever come. Ever. And I’m not just saying that.” Lafayette still felt like he was on cloud nine.

“Well, thank you for helping me out,” George replied. He was really glad he had called the number now. “Maybe I’ll call again sometime.”

 “That would be nice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you people think! (This is my first time trying to write smut, so hopefully it's not too cringe-worthy) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
